


Welcome Party

by drpeepee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, set it as teen and up due to having a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpeepee/pseuds/drpeepee
Summary: A lieutenant has a crush on Bones. Bones has a crush on Jim. Jim helps Bones deflect the lieutenant's affection.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest, this is my first fanfic ever, along with being the first creative writing I've done in 5 years. Please give feedback, and tell me if you want an update!! <3

Leonard had a problem, and her name was Ginger.  
Actually, her name was Lieutenant Davis, but her unmistakable orange hair earned her the nickname. She was a young and ambitious nurse who worked along side the doctor for the past year, and she had developed a crush.  
It's not that Leonard didn't find her attractive- she was very pretty. But he just wasn't looking for a relationship right now, that's all. At least, that's what he told her. Very few people knew about his crush on the captain, and that's the way he wanted to keep it. Besides, Ginger wouldn't keep bothering him after he had rejected her, right?  
Wrong.  
So wrong.  
Way wrong.

"Dr. McCoy!" Ginger exclaimed as she saw him in the mess hall. Leonard sighed and quickly looked around the room for Jim. Usually, the blond was sitting with him and prevented the lieutenant from sitting with Leonard through accidental intimidation. However, Ginger seemed to take any opportunity to spend time with the doctor, even time he wanted with someone else. She sat her tray down with a grin and made eye contact with him.  
"Sooo, Dr. McCoy. When are you gonna tell me your first name?"  
"Listen, Ginger, if you want it so bad, just check the records. You have access."  
She pouted. "Nah, that's cheating. I wanna hear it from you."  
Again, Leonard looked for Jim. He was praying to any deity that would listen for something, anything, to get him away from this woman.  
"Anyways," Ginger continued. "Have you heard about the party tomorrow night?"  
Leonard looked up.  
"Party?"  
"Yup. Turns out, the planet we're heading to, Drutnar VI, has a tradition of welcoming guests with a huge party. My buddy's in engineering, and he said that Mr. Scott said that the captain said that this is gonna be our shore leave."  
She lowered her voice.  
"I even heard that they got that one type of alcohol."  
That got his attention. She paused, trying to think of the name. Failing, she continued.  
"You know, the blue stuff? I think it's banned on Earth."  
"Romulan Ale. Means we're in for a good night, huh, Bones?"  
The two of them looked up to see Jim setting his tray down. Leonard filled with relief just as Ginger's face drained of color.  
"Captain." she sheepishly addressed the man joining the table. Jim nodded at her before turning to Leonard.  
"I figured that everyone was due shore leave sometime soon. Besides, when's the last time we when drinking?"  
Leonard glanced back at Ginger before replying.  
"Uhh, like, 8 months ago? It wasn't this last leave, 'cause that's when you threw up before we could even start."  
"First off, Bones, I almost threw up. Secondly, how was I supposed to know that pie had onions in it? It caught me off-guard."  
"It was an Orion dish, of course it had onions in it!"  
Ignoring his friend, Jim continued.  
"Thirdly, 8 months? We definitely have to get you out."  
Leonard thought for a moment. If he went to the welcoming party, there was a good chance he'd be able to lose Ginger. However, that also meant that he'd have to see Jim flirt (or more) with someone. He thought for a moment before deciding what would be harder for him to stomach.  
"I think I'll skip this one, kid."  
"Bullshit!" Jim cried, incredulously. "You haven't had fun in ages! You're going and you're gonna have fun."  
He almost replied before being cut off by Jim.  
"And don't make me make that an order."  
Leonard sighed and turned back to his food. Unfortunately, he also made eye contact with Ginger, who, for some reason, was still sitting at the table. She smiled, before picking up her tray to leave. Leonard sighed again, before finishing his cup of coffee and heading back to medbay.

"Dr. McCoy!"  
Of course, there she was again. He was starting to get tired of their routine.  
"Yes?" He responded, too tired to care about tone. Obviously, it showed, as Ginger winced a little.  
"Since you kinda have to be at that party tomorrow, I was wondering," she paused, seeming to be gathering her thoughts together.  
"Would you go with me? I mean, of course, we're both going, we could just go together, it doesn't even have to be a date," she rambled.  
Leonard, for some reason, responded with the first thing that popped in his head.  
"Sorry, no. I'm already goin' with someone."  
Of course, that was a bad idea.  
"Oh," Ginger responded, sounding disappointed. "Who?"  
He didn't think ahead that far.  
"Someone." he replied before nearly sprinting to his office.  
As he sat down, Leonard could only think about how stupid that was.  
What the hell am I gonna do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your kind comments!! i wrote these next 2 chapters together, but ended up with more than twice the length of the original, so im just gonna post them both tonight!

"You WHAT?!"  
Jim howled with laughter as Leonard buried his face in his hands. The two of them were hanging out in the captain's quarters, enjoying one of the few times they got to relax together.

"Okay, I know, I know. But I panicked. She won't leave me alone!" he whined as leaned back and sank into the couch.  
Jim continued to laugh, rolling off of his chair.

"Jim, please."

Jim finally looked at his friend, who looked more exhausted than usual.

"This little girl is crazy. She hasn't done anything like stalkin' me or whatever, but she just won't leave me alone."  
"Do you think she'd actually go farther? You have a case for harassment, Bones, so I can take her off the ship."  
"That's the thing- after Chapel, she's the best nurse we have. Never messes up, quick on her feet," he sighed.  
"Professionally, she's perfect. Otherwise..." Leonard trailed off, not quite sure how to finish that thought.

"Jim, I need a favor."  
"Anything you need."  
Leonard thought about how to phrase his next question. He didn't want Jim to know about his feelings, but there was no way in hell he could get out of this alone.

How ironic, he thought, that the great Doctor McCoy, the man who cured death, can't rescue himself from a relationship problem.  
Shut the fuck up, he internally replied to himself. You're a doctor, not a extrovert. You don't know shit about social interaction.

"Jim, could you... find somebody to pretend to be my date? Like, one of our friends, just for the night."

Jim looked surprised by the question, but only hesitated a second before responding.

"No problem, Bones. That'll be easy."  
"You say that like there's already a line."  
"Well, I don't know literally, but pretty much, yeah."

"Don't pander to me, kid. Nobody'll wanna spend more than the evenin' with me."  
With that, the doctor picked himself up and left his friend, hoping that Ginger would back off.

Obviously, she didn't.

The next morning, the two of them were doing inventory in medbay while Chapel was out. Leonard thought that Ginger would give up and focus on work.

"Who is it?"  
"Is that your new question of the day?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I gave up and checked you're records for your name, Leonard."

The man in question shivered. She said his name so... wrong. Not to mention, going into a secure system to find somebody's name was eerily similar to someone he knew.

"Anyhoo, who is it?"  
"No."  
"Come on, we're friends!"  
"Not really."  
"Oh, you know you love me."  
Not really.  
"Who is it?"  
"No."  
"Who?"  
"Just stop!" he exclaimed, tired of her questioning.  
"Fine." Ginger responded, sounding disappointed.  
"It's none of your business, nurse."  
Ginger finally dropped the subject, returning to the box of hyposprays before them. 

Later that night, Leonard sat in his quarters. He considered just hiding in there for the entire party until a chime came at his door. As soom as he ordered it to open, the last person he expected walked in.

"Doctor."  
"Spock, what're you doin'?"  
"I am here to accompany you to the party." Spock said in his usual monotone.  
Leonard didn't even begin to hide his disappointment.  
"Oh, God. Of course Jim would ask you." he sighed.  
"Yes, doctor. We are to escort you down to the celebration."  
"We?"

Answering his question, Nyota stepped out from behind her boyfriend.  
"Jim told us to make sure you actually went to the party, so we figure we'd just drag you in ourselves." she said, looking Leonard up and down.  
"You clean up nice, by the way."

Leonard looked at his clothes and then back at his guests. Despite wearing the same grey dress uniform, the two officers in front of him made him feel underdressed.  
He shrugged.  
"At least he didn't try to set me up with either of you guys."  
The couple both raised an eyebrow at that before turning to the hallway.  
That's kinda weird, he thought as he followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, feedback is encouraged!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one!! i hope you enjoy

The trio was transported down to the planet's surface, smack-dab in the middle of the party. Leonard quickly made his way over to what looked like a bar and sat down, hoping that who ever Jim recruited would be here soon.

He should really stop hoping for things.

Ginger exited the crowd to sit next to the doctor, smelling like way too much perfume.

"Soooo," she said with a hint of pity in her voice. "Where's your date?"  
"I don't know." he grumbled, turning to the drink in his hand. She hadn't even been near for 5 seconds and he was already tired of her.  
"You didn't get stood up, did you?"  
"Again, I don't know." he paused. "Maybe."  
She frowned  
"Well, that doesn't make sense."  
He looked up at her, confused, as she elaborated.  
"Why would anyone stand you up? You're a total hottie."  
He scoffed, unconvinced.  
"Sure."  
"No, really! You've got that super sexy voice and accent, not to mention you're smart and funny." She was starting to get a wishful look in her eyes that made Leonard want to drink more.

"I know, right?" laughed a new voice.

The woman to his left stiffened up as someone slid into the seat on his right. Leonard's head shot up out of recognition as he looked at the newcomer.

"Jim?"  
The blond man grinned and grabbed his friend's hand.  
"Sorry I'm late, Bonesy. Had to meet with the Drutnari ambassador before I could you."  
Leonard thought he was going to die.

Jim looked over him to the now silent Ginger.  
"Davis, I didn't see you there. How're you enjoying the party so far."  
She sheepishly made eye contact with the captain before replying.  
"Oh, it's very fun, but I see some of my friends and I'mjustgonnajointhemnow."  
Rushing her words together, she all but ran back into the party crowd. Jim laughed.

"Well, that worked! How's the party?"  
Leonard shook his head to bring him out of his intial shock.  
"Loud." He grumbled before returning to his drink. He realized he was still holding Jim's hand and quickly dropped it.  
"You can go now, have fun. She's gone."  
"Why would I do that? Besides, she might come back. You'll need more PDA then."  
Leonard's stomach began to churn. It wasn't that he was repelled by the idea of being affectionate with Jim, God knows he wanted that, but it being a fraud? A joke? Horrible.  
"You couldn't find anyone else?"  
"Why, don't you want me?" Jim joked.  
Well, yes, but no, Leonard thought to himself. The feeling in his stomach got stronger.  
"No one else wanted to do it?"  
"Well, the thing is- hold on." Jim interrupted himself, grabbing Leonard and pulling him close.  
"Davis at your 5 o'clock." Jim whispered.  
Leonard didn't have any time to react before Jim kissed him.  
In the 2 seconds that it lasted, the only thought running through Leonard's head was 'What the fuck.'  
Jim pulled back and grinned, looking over Leonard's shoulder. He heard a grunt, probably from Ginger, and tried to stand up.

Despite having just done his number 1 bucket list item, Leonard, 100% thrown off of his rhythm, did the worst possible thing he could do at that moment.  
He fainted.

Leonard woke up on the transporter room floor. The first thing he noticed was strong arms lifting him up. The next was that those arms belonged to Jim. Leonard stretched and sat up, suprising the other man, who released him from his grip. The doctor stood up, leaning on the walls, and tried to walk out of the room. He then noticed that there were others there- Chapel, Ginger, and the redshirt on transporter duty. The nurses rushed over to him, Ginger bracing him and Chapel running a tricorder over him. Satisfied, Chapel put the machine away.

"You need some rest." she said with concern. Lowering her voice, she whispered.  
"Was it him?"  
Nodding, Leonard straightened up.  
"I'm going to bed, comm me if you need me." he began to walk away.

In his quarters, Leonard kicked off his boots and sprawled out on his bed. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.

Suddenly, someone chimed his door.  
"Go away." he half-yelled.  
The door chimed again.  
"Fine."  
He got up and opened the door to an almost empty hallway. On his doorstep, or, rather, what would be his doorstep, sat a small envelope. Leonard looked left and right to find the owner of the note and, upon failing, took it inside.

Leonard-  
Sorry about the past few weeks. If I had known the captain and you were an item, I would have stopped flirting immediately. I hope you get to feeling better.  
-June

Leonard took a moment to rack his brain before realizing- Ginger's real name was June. He felt guilty, not knowing her real name all this time.  
Oh well, he thought. Time to add more shit to the bad mood soup.

This time, Leonard opted to lay down on the floor. He found that the cold metal helped make him feel better most of the time. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping.

Another chime came at the door.  
"Go away."  
Leonard knew it was probably just Chapel coming by to check on him, but, hell, he didn't want to see anyone.  
The door rang again.  
He put his hands under his head so he could be more comfortable- he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.  
His door rang a third time.  
Whoever's there better take a hint, he thought.  
Leonard shut his eyes, hoping that the person would just go away.

You'd think he'd have learned his lesson about hope by now.

The door slid open, having been unlocked from the outside.  
"Oh, shit."  
He opened his eyes to see Jim, crouching over him.  
"Bones, are you good?" he asked.  
"Never better."  
"You're on the floor."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Did you fall?"  
"No," Leonard took this moment to sit up, leaning against his bedframe. "The floor's nice sometimes. You should try it."  
Jim sat down across from his friend and Leonard looked at the floor.  
God, did he look good.  
Leonard hadn't even had the chance to see Jim in his dress uniform. The dull grey contrasted with his bright eyes, hair, and overall aura.  
The pair sat for a while before the blond man broke the silence.

"Did you know... that I didn't... actually ask anybody to be your date.?"  
Leonard looked up at him, feeling very confused. Jim looked over at the wall.  
"The hell do you mean?" he asked.  
"You asked me to find somebody to be your fake date. I didn't even try." Jim laughed nervously.  
"Why?"

Jim gulped before making eye contact with the doctor.  
"I, uhh, I wanted to do it."  
Leonard raised an eyebrow.  
"You wanted to be my fake date?"  
"I, uhh, yeah. Kinda."  
"Care to elaborate?" Leonard scooted a little closer to his friend.  
"Well, umm," Jim took a deep breath.  
"I saw how uncomfortable she was making you, and I wanted to help. But the thing is, I'm kinda in love with you, so I wanted to help but I also wanted to be close to you, so I went as the fake. And she seemed really skeptical about us so I kissed you and that was actually amazing but then you fainted and I figured that meant you didn't like it or something."

Leonard stared at Jim for a second before responding.  
"Wait a minute, rewind that. You love me?"  
Jim, already turning red, just nodded.  
"And you think I passed out because I didn't like you kissin' me?"  
Jim nodded again, managing to look even more embarrassed. He stood to leave, but stopped when Leonard grabbed his hand.

"Bones?" Jim's voice trembled as he said the nickname.  
Leonard sighed.  
"Listen, kid, I didn't faint because I hated the kiss. Really, it's the opposite."  
Jim just stared while Leonard continued.  
"I," he paused, taking a breath. "I love you too, Jim."  
Using his bed, the doctor picked himself up and stood in front of the captain.  
"You just caught me by surprise, that's all. I got nervous."

Leonard was starting to get concerned about Jim's silence before the other man threw himself into his arms. The blond hugged his friend, his more-than-a-friend tight before kissing him again.

This time, Leonard returned the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, feedback is encouraged!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> also im sorry about the formatting, i typed this out on my phone


End file.
